


Hands Down Best Dads Ever!

by actionpackedlips



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actionpackedlips/pseuds/actionpackedlips
Summary: Peter surprises Wade on their first Father's Day!A fluffy little one shot.Happy Father's Day to these two super Dads!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Hands Down Best Dads Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy these two being the best most fluffiest dads ever.
> 
> ♥️ 
> 
> Unbeta'd for now. I'd love to know what you think!

Peter didn’t need the usual babble through the baby monitor to wake him up. No, he’d been wide awake in the dark for nearly half an hour already, ears strained to hear the first stir of Stella waking up. He knew if he woke her before she was ready she’d be fussy all morning, a trait she shared with him, and he didn’t want that. No, not today. Today was special and Peter wanted it to be perfect.

Wade and him had been together for what was rounding up to five years already. Some days Peter could hardly believe it, others it felt like they’d lived a lifetime together. With everything they’d been through, being Spider-Man and Deadpool, villains, regular life, and finally, _her_ , it felt much greater than the handful of years they’d shared.

But Peter wouldn’t trade it for the world. Deadpool coming into this life with his exuberant personality and bad jokes was something Peter hadn’t known he’d been looking for at the time: love. Stella coming into _their_ lives had brought what he didn’t know they’d both been craving: a family.

They’d been together for almost three and a half years when they’d found her. Finally falling into a routine that fit both of them, they’d gotten past the misunderstandings and the unsureness of their relationship; both happy to call each other theirs, even if no one else understood it. 

It wasn’t often they got to patrol together since Wade had picked up a contract at S.H.I.E.L.D and stopped what Peter had so kindly called “freelancing”. They’d had a weekend that surprisingly matched up and so they suited up and took to the streets. They’d just come from helping out at a broken-in convenience store when Peter had swung by an alley and heard hysterical, hiccuping crying; the kind that came from incredibly strong baby lungs.

He swung down immediately but stopped before he went to investigate. Deadpool wasn’t far behind, always able to keep up in a way Peter still couldn't comprehend, so Peter waited for him at the head of the alley.

“What’s up, Spider-babe?” He asked affectionately once he’d reached Peter, but the cries of a baby answered him before Peter could. “Oh, shit,” Deadpool muttered, looking down to where the noise was coming from.

“I’m not sensing any foul play,” Peter told him as he hesitantly stepped towards the shrill sound. It seemed to be coming from the dumpster back by the far wall. He knew that this was sometimes a way for traffickers to lure people in, but Peter’s senses weren’t picking anything up other than his own uneasiness. It just wasn’t right, hearing a baby cry like that. 

Once they reached the end of the alley they assessed the dumpster. The lid was closed, muffling the loud cries. Deadpool, always making the decision to risk his safety before Peter’s, reached out to lift it up. When nothing happened, they both peered in.

A red-faced, screaming baby bundled up in a tattered blanket met them. Peter held in his gag at the smell of trash and God only knew what else. The baby’s eyes were screwed up, tears streaming down it’s scrunched up face. With Deadpool still holding the lid open Peter climbed up, using his abilities to reach in and scoop her up easily before dropping down.

The smell was even more overwhelming as he held her in his arms. She didn’t seem comforted by his presence, if anything she seemed to cry harder. He had no idea how long she had been in there, or what to do in this situation. He wasn’t even sure he was holding her right and he looked up in alarm as she wiggled in his arms.

Deadpool seemed frozen in place for a moment, just watching as Peter attempted to hold the angry, hungry, wailing, smelly baby.

“Wade,” Peter nearly whimpered out. He wasn’t sure he’d held a baby before, if he were honest. “Help!”

Deadpool seemed to break out of his spell then and took the baby from his arms. “You want to hold them closer to your body, making sure to support the head,” he instructed. “Like this.”

Deadpool cradled one strong arm under the baby, while the other wrapped around the side so they were nestled safely in his arms. Peter admitted his technique had been better than his, but he was less worried about how Deadpool knew what to do and more about what they were supposed to do next. 

Did they call the cops? Child services? The poor thing was obviously hungry… shouldn’t that be priority?

Peter hadn’t realized he’d been saying all this out loud until Deadpool said his name soothingly to snap him out of his spiraling worry. He didn’t know the first thing about babies, and that fact was making his anxiety skyrocket.

Luckily all Peter had to do was follow Deadpool’s lead. He took charge immediately, bouncing his arms slightly all the while as the baby's cries quieted into sad hiccups. “I have that safe house not far from here, remember the one? It’s by that deli you like so much. Have Karen place an order at the nearest store for things like formula, bottles, clothes, blankets and diapers. Anything ranging newborn to six months, I’d say. I’ll call Dopinder to pick it up.” 

Peter nodded under Deadpool’s orders. He could do all that. So while Peter turned away, already calling out for Karen, Deadpool was flipping out his burner phone to reach Dopinder.

**\----**

Peter crept into the nursery. He always loved to watch Stella babble and play by herself when she thought they weren’t there. She was such an entertaining kid. Peter couldn’t love her more if he tried.

Even in the few minutes she’d been awake she’d managed to pull herself up to stand in her crib. Peter’s heart clenched at how big she’d gotten. They didn’t know her exact birthday, of course, but the doctors had been pretty sure she’d been a few months old when they found her. She’d be celebrating her first birthday soon. A fact neither one of them could believe. 

They’d fallen in love with her in those first few days of taking care of her. They’d taken her back to Deadpool’s apartment, washed her up good (she’d still had a faint lingering smell to Peter’s advanced senses, but it was far easier to deal with than before), and waited for Dopinder to bring all the stuff Peter had asked Karen to order.

They hadn’t called child services that night. Nor the next. Deadpool had bugged off his mission that week to help with her (a fact that likely had Fury’s remaining eye twitching). Peter was in his last year of college classes, so it was hard for him to stay home all day. Both of them agreed about needing to know she was fully healthy and fine before handing her off to anyone else, and so somewhat of a routine formed between them in helping take care of her.

A week into seeing Deadpool glued to her side, letting her play with his stuffed animals, feeding her late at night, letting her fall asleep on top of him, was enough to make Peter realize that he wanted this with Wade. It wasn’t just seeing her with him, though. He loved making her laugh, loved her little fingers wrapped around his, adored her little gummy smile that met his whenever he came home from school. Peter couldn’t imagine life without her already.

She’d managed to steal both of their hearts in that short amount of time.

Peter had taken time to really think about it before bringing it up with Wade. It was a huge life changing decision. He was almost done with his Master’s degree and fully prepared to dive head first into his career. Wade was busier than ever with his new job at S.H.I.E.L.D and he’d worked so hard to get into their good graces. How would they manage a baby between the two of them? Not to mention Peter didn’t want to stop being Spider-Man...

But the thought of losing her hurt more than losing all of those things combined.

Peter had never been good at keeping things from Wade, and so it took less than two days before he spilled the thoughts that had been keeping him awake at night. They’d been sprawled out on the sofa, baby down for a nap, when Wade had asked him what he wanted to watch on TV. Suddenly Peter broke like a dam, letting every worry and heartfelt emotion lay out bare before them.

Wade had been silent as he let Peter ramble. He knew well that Peter had to get everything out, had to drain himself dry, before Wade could reason with him. Otherwise he’d be interrupting Wade the whole time with “buts” and “what ifs”. 

A heavy silence fell between them before Wade asked, “Do you think there’s anyone out there who could love her better than us?” 

Peter met Wade’s eyes. He already knew the answer to that.

“No,” Peter whispered, heart breaking just thinking about someone else giving her tummy kisses or pretending to eat her cute little toes.

Wade leaned in to give him a soft, sweet kiss.

“Then I think you better call up that genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist of yours. He’ll know who to call to help us with this.” Wade leaned back to gaze into Peter’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what Wade was looking for, exactly, but he must have found it because he said in a soft voice that had Peter’s eyes blurring, “As long as we have each other, we can make this work.”

Peter wrapped his arms around Wade and tucked himself into the man's neck, breathing in his familiar scent comfortingly. 

“I wouldn’t want to do this with anyone but you.” Peter told him, words muffled by his position. But he knew Wade had heard him just fine when he got an answering affection squeeze in return.

**\----**

“Good morning, Miss Stella,” Peter whispered to her from the doorway after his reminiscing ended. She looked up from the toy she’d been banging against the crib and smiled wide. Two little teeth greeted him in the front with a few coming in on the bottom. Peter adored her little smile even more now that she had teeth. Although teething, he could admit, was rough on all of them. Thankfully she’d been in a good mood all week so he hoped and prayed it continued into today as well.

She cooed and babbled as Peter drew closer. He swept her up into his arms, inhaling her sweet, sleeping baby smell. Her hands found their way into his curls, longer than usual since he hadn’t been able to go get a haircut just yet. She loved to tug on his hair, since her other daddy didn’t have any.

“Ouch, Stella,” he murmured, extracting her hand. “That hurts, baby.”

She didn’t seem bothered by Peter’s wincing and reached up yet again.

“No,” Peter scolded her, cupping her chubby hand in his before kissing it. He could never stay mad at her. “Come on, Stell. If you keep this up I won’t _have_ any hair for you to grab.”

Peter made his way into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. Thankfully he’d set everything up yesterday, because he only had enough time to quick feed and change Stella before Wade got home. Feeding her was always a messy affair, so Peter readied a bottle of formula. It would be much easier and keep her belly full until after Wade was settled in. 

He’d been gone all week off on a mission with the X-Men, which had surprised both Peter and Wade himself. They’d avoided him like the plague after not being able to get him to clean up to their impossible “goody two shoes” standards, or so Wade liked to call it. But they must have been tracking his progress and record with S.H.I.E.L.D because they reached out asking to use him as a liaison. 

At first Wade had wanted to say no out of sheer spite, but after a discussion with Peter, and a glance at Stella, he admitted it probably wouldn’t hurt to have an in with the X-Men. Just in case.

So he’d been gone all week, only able to text periodically throughout the day. He’d called a handful of times to say goodnight to Stella on the phone, who had babbled excitedly at her Papa’s voice. Every time Peter had to end the phone call her bottom lip would pout out and the sad eyes would start. He made sure to cuddle her extra, like Wade would have if he were there, and reassure her that Papa would be back home soon.

It just so happened Wade would be back on Father's Day. Their first together since adopting Stella, as they had found her after the holiday had already passed last year. At first Peter had been upset they’d miss it, but Wade had been adamant he’d be back in time. So Peter had set his plans into motion.

Their apartment was currently decorated with Father’s Day banners and balloons. There was a large card and some tiny gifts (all crafts of Stella’s Peter had made with her while Wade was away) wrapped and sitting on the kitchen table. The biggest of them all Peter had already hung up, a red bow tapped to the corner. It was a black and white photo Peter had snapped of both Stella and Wade sleeping in those first few days of caring for her. She looked so tiny and delicate on Wade’s chest and it never failed to make Peter’s own chest tight looking at it.

He knew Wade would love it.

Once Stella was done eating Peter glanced nervously at the clock. Wade could be home any minute and he hadn’t even changed her yet. He bounced her along back into her room, Stella giggling all the way. He laid her down on her hot pink changing table (Wade’s purchase) as he changed her diaper and slid the onesie he’d laid out over her head. The words “Happy Fathers Day, Papa!” were spelt out across the front, and Peter leaned down to blow a raspberry on her round belly. She giggled wildly, kicking her chubby feet. 

“You ready to surprise Papa?” He asked her and she answered him in her own little language as he finished snapping the bottom of her onesie. He lifted her up onto his hip, and was making his way out when he heard Wade’s key jiggling in the door.

Peter hurried over to the entrance way, grabbing a smaller card from the table, making sure the balloons and banners were still in place behind him. The door swung open and Wade shuffled his way in dressed in civvies, duffle bag and backpack heavy in his arms as he shouldered the door closed behind him. He looked up and the first thing Peter was met with was a blinding, surprised smile.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Peter smiled back, bouncing Stella in front of him. She shrieked the moment she saw her Papa, kicking her legs as her arms reached out for him excitedly. Wade dropped his bags at the door and snatched her right up out of Peter’s arms.

“Stella-bella!” He lifted her up to kiss at her belly, then pretended to bite at her neck. She loved when he did that and she squealed in delight. He hugged her to his chest with one arm as he tugged Peter closer with the other. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” he murmured before kissing Peter deep and passionately. A week was a long time to be apart, even if they were frequently used to it, and Peter let his eyes flutter shut as Wade’s tongue licked across his bottom lip.

“Pa!”

Peter’s eyes shot open at the same time Wade’s head turned to glance down at Stella in amazement.

“Did she just—?” Wade asked, glancing back at Peter with wide eyes.

Stella babbled a lot, and of course knew the word “no” perfectly, but she had yet to say “Dada” or “Papa” like they’d been practicing with her almost daily. They were having a bit of a competition on which she’d end up saying first.

“Pa!” She repeated again, pawing clumsily at the side of Wade’s neck as she demanded his attention. Wade laughed, nuzzling the side of her face with his lightly before planting a kiss there. “Looks like someone missed me. You don’t want Daddy taking all the attention away, is that it, little missy?”

Peter pretended to scowl, but was secretly pleased. In her own way, Stella had made sure to give Wade a Father’s Day present of her own. She was a smart cookie, their little Stella. Peter was entirely convinced she’d grow up to be a genius like her Uncle Tony.

Peter took that moment to push the card he’d been holding into Wade’s hand. Wade glanced at it then back to Peter. “Go on,” Peter smiled encouragingly at him. “Open it.”

Wade shifted Stella so she was more in the crook of his arm and opened the envelope carefully. He slipped the card out and it’s metallic red and black front shined. Wade laughed, glancing up at Peter in amusement before opening it.

Peter found the card in a grocer not far from them. It was a Spider-Man themed birthday card but Peter had put his own words inside.

He read over the words he’d carefully hand written as Wade did, too.

_“We don’t need ‘spidey-sense’ to know you’re the best Papa ever! Happy Father’s Day! Love Peter & Stella” _

He’d held Stella’s hand in his own as he wrote her name. Perhaps it was a little cheesy but he knew Wade would appreciate it. The man loved and adored anything to do with Stella.

Just as predicted he glanced up with shiny eyes. Wade looked past both of them to see the decorations strewn across their apartment and the small smile on his lips made it worth all the effort Peter had put in yesterday between wrangling Stella and decorating. 

“Thank you,” Wade said in a voice that sounded like he couldn't believe it was really all for him. He kissed Peter’s forehead. Then, as if remembering something, exclaimed, “Oh! That reminds me.”

He slipped from Peter’s embrace, taking Stella with him as he leaned over to rummage through his faded, slightly blood stained Hello Kitty backpack. “Hold on a sec, babe. Don’t move, stay right there!” Wade ordered as he struggled with the zipper one handed. Stella was leaned over with him, attempting to grasp at it too. She’d taken after Wade in that department; she loved anything bright, pink, and sparkly, just like her Papa.

Peter made a note to burn that one and replace it as soon as possible. God forbid Wade accidentally sent their child to daycare with _that_ instead of her real diaper bag. They had enough problems there as it was, especially after the shit fit Wade had thrown the one day Stella had come home with a bruise on her arm. Peter had had to talk him down from charging down there in full uniform. To put it bluntly, they weren’t liked at Stella’s daycare. Thankfully she had enough Aunts and Uncles, and of course Auntie May, to watch her so she was rarely there as it was.

Peter attempted to peek, but Wade was blocking his view. Suddenly he lifted up triumphantly, handing the object to Stella, and turned back to Peter.

“Happy Father’s Day, Petey-pie,” Wade said affectionately. He tipped Stella over to Peter to encourage her to hand it to him. “Give it to Dada, Sweetie.” 

Instead Stella put the package in her mouth. “Yeah, okay, bad idea,” Wade extracted the package quickly from her mouth and handed it to Peter himself, one edge slightly slobbery. 

Peter took it, leaning over to give both Wade and Stella kisses in thanks. Wade looked excited as he instructed Peter to open it.

The package was a little rumpled already so it didn't take him long to get it open, ripping at a corner that was already torn. Inside there seemed to be a rolled up piece of fabric. He let the package fall to the floor as he shook it out. It was a plain red shirt. He looked at Wade in confusion.

“Turn it around,” Wade chuckled.

Peter blushed slightly but did as told. The blue writing on the front of the shirt said “ _HANDS DOWN BEST DAD EVER!”_ with two tiny handprints under it in paint. Peter looked up misty eyed.

“Are they—?” Peter asked, touched.

Yup!” Wade nodded proudly, excited by Peter’s reaction. “They’re Stella’s!” 

Peter kept his gaze on the shirt and her adorable little handprints. “When did you manage to do this?”

Wade picked up the hand Stella had been using to grab at his ear and laid a kiss to her palm.

“Right before I left,” he explained. “When I found out I’d be gone. I wanted to make sure you got something special.” 

Wade reached out to pull Peter close against him. Peter couldn’t help the little sniffle that escaped. He hated crying in front of people, but this wasn’t just anyone. This was Wade, and he was completely touched by the thought Wade had put into this. Peter hadn’t seen or smelled paint. That was a damn accomplishment between Wade and Stella. They were often the messier ones in this small family.

“I took it along because I was afraid you’d find it,” Wade cringed. “It got a little roughed up. Sorry about that.”

Peter squeezed Wade closer, the love for him and their little family making him emotional. He’d expected to surprise Wade, not the other way around. 

“It’s perfect,” Peter managed to say through his tears. “I love it, I love you.” He gave Wade a kiss before leaning down to kiss little Stella. She’d get jealous otherwise.

“And I love you, too,” he told her.

She reached out, little hands tugging at the neck of Peter’s shirt. He cuddled closer to her, arms slipping fully around Wade, head coming down to fit comfortable on his shoulder. As Wade rested his cheek along the top of Peter’s head all he could think was that this was the best first Father’s Day, ever. 

He couldn’t wait for next year's 


End file.
